Danny the Street
History of Danny the Street Danny the Street is a actual street. He is a sentient stretch of roadway and has server as a home and haven for the strange and dispossessed people. Danny is a superhero of sorts and has some superpowers and the most known of them is teleportation. Danny is able to teleport anyway and put himself into the city and not cause any damage or disturbance. Roads and buildings make room for him if he teleports somewhere. Danny mostly teleports at night so no one is watching him. Danny travels throughout the world and sometimes even beyond that looking for people that need shelter and friendship. It is possible to be on the way to work somewhere and then just find yourself walking down Danny's unfamiliar street. Danny has a flamboyant personality. Most streets are gender-less but Danny is a male. Danny is a cross-dresser and his sidewalks have very masculine shops such as gun shops and sporting goods but there other shops as well. The shops are decorated with frilly pink curtains and lace. Cross-dresser is used here in the terms that if streets could be cross-dresser he is one. Danny cannot speak like we speak but he talks to his residents through signs in windows and type-written messages and letters that are formed out of manhole vapors or broken glass shards. He speaks English though in these signs mixed with Polari which is a slang that is spoken among British subcultures including homosexual people. His favourite way to greet his friends is "Bona to vada" which mean "good to see you." Danny's personality is partially based of British drag performer Danny La Rue. It is a bit of a pun because La Rue means the street in french. Danny is a kind and compassionate street that is slow to anger. If he gets pushed past the line his wrath can be a terrible thing. Danny first came in contact with the Doom Patrol when he and his residents got attacked by Darren Jones and the Men From N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Jones' obsession with "normality" and with enforcing his own enforcing his own "50s sit-com" world made Danny a target because he wasn't considered normal in the world by Darren. This fight took Danny to New York City where the Doom Patrol investigated the disturbance made. The Doom Patrol tried there best to protect Danny and his residents but the residents of Danny the Street where the ones that defeated Darren Jones. The resident that defeated Darren went by the name Danny has became a home to many beings such as the Doom Patrol and the Perpetual Cabaret. Danny also housed Flex Mentallo and protected him during a mental breakdown after he had his first and only failure. Danny once even teleported into the complicated and city-like environment of the Pentagon. Danny the Street aliases Danny the World Danny the Brick Danny the Island Danny the Alley These names depend on what form Danny takes. He has once been a planet, island and brick. The alley nickname is just another name that people sometimes call Danny the Street. Danny the Street evolving Danny eventually left the DC universe and inhabited a alternate earth. Danny pledged to protect and nurture the needy in all the dimensions and became Danny the World. Danny's friend who was a former member of the Doom Patrol Crazy Jane later became a resident of Danny the World. In the Teen Titans seen in One Year Later which is a time-shift event in the DC universe a portal to Danny the Street as seen in Dayton Manor and Crazy Jane was seen through the portal. Danny was leveled off in Doom Patrol #7 by Mister Somebody Enterprises. Crazy Jane managed to escape the destruction of Danny the Street and escaped to Oolong Island. She carried a brick taken from one of Danny's buildings. This brick now carried all of Danny;s sentience and made the character turn into Danny the Brick. The New 52 Danny appeared in The New 52's Teen Titans comics in issues three and four. He also appeared in Superboy #7. Danny became a full member of the Tenn Titans in Teen Titans #7. As a teenager Danny did spying work for Red Robin as a street. During "The Culling" cross over event Danny was presumed as dead by the group. They later found out that he wasn't dead and is on a mysterious island with the team in Teen Titans #10. He then later dies during the time when the rest of the group returned to civilization. However it is suggested that he survived and is now known as Danny the Alley. Rebirth Danny appears in DC rebirth in Gerard Way's iteration of the Doom Patrol. Danny is revealed to be reverted back to Danny the Brick and is only able to make words appear on the surface of the brick. Danny the Brick goes around the universe while being carried by Crazy Jane. They both meet a character called "D" who uses Danny to kill a god. After this event happens Danny is able to turn into Danny the World. This version of the character doesn't pick up outcasts but creates his own citizens to live on him. Danny creates the character Casey "Space Case" Brinke. This character was originally from Danny Comics but Danny made her real to see what she would be like on earth. Danny later contacts Casey because he is being hunted by the Vectra a evil alien race that wants to use him to make meat for cheap fast food restaurants. Danny wants Casey to reassemble the Doom Patrol. Danny contacts her by becoming Danny the Ambulance. While Danny is Danny the Ambulance he can still run Danny the World. Casey and the Doom Patrol save Danny and defeat the Vectra. Danny then becomes a new member of the Doom Patrol. Danny the street.jpg Danny the street 2.jpg danny the street 1.png danny the street 3.jpg Danny the street 4.jpg